Rogue: Marie-Christine Bouchard (CR 4)
Marie-Christine Bouchard Alignment: CN Race: Gnome Class: Rogue (Unchained variant) (5) Hit Points: 37 Initiative: +5 (+0 feat + 1 Dex) Offense Attack (S.Whip): +9 1d3 + 4 (Critical) 18-20x2 +3 Dex, +3 BAB, +1 magic, +1 Size, +1 Focus 15 ft reach Sneak Attack: +3d6 BAB: +3 Defense AC: 18 (10, +2 Armor, +3 Dex, +1 Deflection, +1 Nat. Armor, +1 Size) Touch: 15 Flat Footed: - (Can’t be caught flat footed) Saves Fortitude: +3 (1 Base + 1 Con + 1 Misc) Reflex: +8 (4 Base + 3 Dex + 1 Misc) Will: +6 (1 Base + 0 Wis + 1 Misc) Ability Scores Str 10 (0), Con 12 (+1), Dex 16 (+3), Int 14 (+2), Wis 10 (0), Cha 12 (+1) Class Features Sneak Attack: +3d6 damage when flanking or target is denied their Dexterity bonus. Trap Finding: +2 on Perception checks to spot traps Finesse Training (S.Whip): While using s.whip you can add your Dex to damage in place of Strength. Evasion: When you make a Reflex save that, upon success, still deals 1/2 damage. You take none instead. Rogue Talent (Fast Stealth) (2nd): You can move at your full speed while using Stealth without any penalty. Rogue Talent (Slow Reactions) (4th): Opponents damaged by your sneak attack may not make attacks of opportunity Danger Sense: +2 on Reflex saves vs traps, AC vs traps, on perception checks against being surprised. Debilitating Injury (Hampered): When you sneak attack the foe’s speeds are reduced by half (to a minimum of 5 feet). In addition, the target cannot take a 5-foot step. Uncanny Dodge: You can’t be caught flat-footed. Rogue's Edge (Intimidate): If you exceed the DC to demoralize a target by at least 10, it is frightened for 1 round and shaken thereafter.* A Will save (DC = 10 + your number of ranks in Intimidate) negates the frightened condition, but the target is still shaken, even if it has the stalwart ability. Small Size -1 CMB & CMD Defensive Training: Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. Feats Exotic Weapon Prof. Scorpion Whip Level: When mounted and using the charge action, you deal double damage with a melee weapon (or triple damage with a lance). Weapon Finesse 1st: Can use your Dex rather than your Str to hit. Weapon Focus Whip Level: +1 to hit with whips Skills +11 Acrobatics (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) +8 Bluff (5 ranks, +0 Cha, +3 misc) +11 Disable Device (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) +8 Intimidate (5 ranks, +0 Cha, +3 misc) +9 Knowledge (dungeoneering) (5 ranks, +1 Int, +3 misc) +8 Perception (5 ranks, +0 Wis, +3 misc) +8 Sense Motive (5 ranks, +0 Wis, +3 misc) +11 Sleight of Hand (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) +11 Stealth (5 ranks, +3 Dex, +3 misc) Gear (10,500 GP) +1 S.Whip (2,308) +1 Kukri (2,308) Leather Armor (10) +1 Ring of Protection (2,000) +1 Cloak of Resistance (1,000) +1 Amulet of Natural Armor (2,000) Total Spent: 7,318 Category:NPC Category:Gnome Category:Rogue Category:CR 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Pathfinder